Home Sweet Home
by The MonkeyKing155
Summary: Naruto has always faced death, and pain but can he find a new home or will he disappear into the wind.
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

Prelude

A vale of darkness stood over the village. It began to rain darkness, and before it was Naruto. There he walked as the people banished him. He slowly as the crowd threw rocks at shouting "Murder!" He continued without flinching, as he neared the gate he saw Tsunade appear.

His heart began to warm, as if it was going to be ok, but he was wrong. She began to stare at him with bloodshot eyes. He stopped in front of her, and looked directly into her soul. He knew she was like the rest of them. He had lost his only mother. "Naruto you are worse then sum, you killed your own comrade" Kakashi said as he appeared. Naruto had now lost a brother, One by one his friends began to appear. Iruka spoke first "you are just a monster" he as he spat on Naruto. Naruto then began to fall on his knees.

One by one his so called friends began to curse him. Naruto lay quietly as they spoke, and by each word his heart began to break. Though in his mind, only one person remind. "Sakura" Naruto whispered. "What did you say?" Kakashi asked as he heard him whisper. "Sakura" Naruto whispered again. "Naruto look around you, she isn't here" Kakashi continued.

"Sakura" Naruto said again. "She hates you, and she never wants to see you again" Kakashi yelled. "Sakura" Naruto he said slowly again. "She hates you so much that she couldn't bare to see you today" Kakashi yelled as he grew closer to Naruto. They both began to look directly into each others eyes; Kakashi then began to smirk and was about to laugh at the crippled boy, but before he could Naruto yell with all his heart "**SAKURA!**" Before Naruto react, everyone began to stomp on Naruto.

As night approached the people began to leave. As they left they spat on Naruto, but before Tsunade left she said three words to him "Never come back" As Naruto lay by himself in the darkness. He saw something brink in through the darkness. It was bright, and it seemed like an angel. A figure appeared in front of him and began to speak "Naruto don't give up" A female voice said. "Sakura is that you" Naruto asked. "Yes" Sakura said she picked him up. "Naruto I want to thank you" Sakura said as she carried. "For what" Naruto asked softly. "For being with me, when I needed you" Sakura responded. "No problem" Naruto said as he began to cough.

The darkness began to fade as they looked at each others eyes. Somehow the pain in Naruto's body had faded for a moment. They embraced each others presence for a while. The encounter was only a few minutes, but he felt like a life time. Before they recover their thoughts Naruto had fallen into a state of sleep. His body was almost destroyed by the people he had sworn to protect. Sakura in her mind began to think of the first time she saw Naruto as something more than a friend.

_Flashback_

_ Sakura had laid on her Knees as the man she had loved had betrayed them once more. She stared into Sasuke's eyes as he pointed his Kunai at her throat. "Why?" Sakura cried. "You foolish women, I have only used you as a pawn in my plan to destroy Konoha" Saskue responded. "But why would you lie to me, I gave my heart to you, I gave you love and sacrifice" Sakura had continued to cry as she laid prisoner to Sasuke's Kunai. _

_ "I used you to get close to the Hokage, so I could kill her, and then I could avenge Orichumaru" Sasuke yelled. "So you never loved me, so our marriage was a lie, was it a sham, or was it real, tell me!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the kunai closer to her throat. "It was nothing to me, I only love Orichumaru" Sasuke said as he gave a smirk. "You see I only care about two people in the world, one is Orichumaru and the other is our beloved friend" Sasuke responded again. "Naruto" Sakura said fast. "You're correct, but it isn't for power"Sasuke said softly. "It was for love" Sasuke said slowly. "You see have loved Naruto since day I left for Orichumaru, and my goal was to either have him love me, or force him" Sasuke said. "Naruto" Sakura said quietly. "I only got close to you for him, so I have never cared for you at all" Sasuke said as he began to laugh. Sakura began to cry as she saw him laugh at her face. "Don't laugh asshole!" Naruto yelled as he appeared suddenly. "Naruto" Both Sasuke and Sakura said. "No one hurts Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he flew at Sasuke with his rasegan, but before he could reach Sasuke had disappeared into the night._

_ Naruto then began to hold Sakura in his arms. He slowly began to sing to her "Don't cry, because I'm here, so baby don't cry, because I'm not here" As she heard his voice all her pain had begun to fade, and she was at peace._

_End of flashback_

Sakura had carried Naruto her cabin outside the village. She slowly treated his wound with care. She began wrap bandages around his broken body. She then began to cry. "Naruto why didn't you run" Sakura cried as she fell on the floor. "Because I wanted to say goodbye" Naruto responded. Sakura looked at his broken face as he spoke. He filled with scars. "Naruto why didn't just forget about me" Sakura cried once more. "Because when I sang you that song, I wanted to say something from heart that I couldn't tell you in the open" Naruto said. Sakura began to listen quietly as he spoke. "I love you" Naruto said quietly. "But now I must leave" Naruto said as he ran out the cabin with only his pants and sandals. Sakura stood their as she saw her only friends leave her forever.

To be continued


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2

12 years after

Sakura sat quietly as she looked at the little boy in front of her. They both stared into each others eyes. Silence reined over the room they inhabited. Neither blinked, but stared directly, but Sakura knew it she closed her eyes. "I beat you mom!" the little boy yelled. "Darn you beat me again Sado" Sakura said as she smiled at the raven haired boy. Sakura couldn't help but to smile, she had a great job as a medic, she made good money, and her son was the top student in the ninja academy, but it wasn't easy being a single mother. She endured countless nights of work, while her child was home alone. She felt guilty for never giving her child a father; she never told Sado who his father was. He would be ashamed of Saskue as his father, he looked exactly like him, but he had blue eyes. This made Sakura ponder for many years, he was the best in everything he did like Saskue, but he was a troublemaker like Naruto. She gave birth to him a year after Naruto was banished; Intel this day Sakura had never anything about Naruto since he left. She still continues to look, but for now she must worry about her son. She was truly happy.

Sakura then felt a slight tap on her on head. "Mom are you there?" Sado said while laughing. "Yeah I'm here" Sakura said quietly. They were walking towards the only person that Sakura considered a friend. He always kept a smile on his face. He never showed anger or sadness. It was Lee; he was a Konoha's Green beast. Ever since the betrayal, he was the only one she could trust. He took care of her for a while when she gave birth Sado. At first she thought he was only doing this because he was in love with her, but she soon found out why he really took care of her. It was to honor Naruto. He considered Naruto to be his most trusted friend, and closet ally. When Naruto was exiled he had tried to search for Naruto, but all traces of Naruto's existence vanished. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the earth. Sakura and Sado were supposed to meet Lee in the Ramen bar for the anniversary of Naruto's departure, but they were late. They began to hasten their pace, but before they could reach the bar,

Sakura had bumped into a stranger. "Pardon me lovely" the stranger said softly. As he spoke, Sakura began to stare in horror. The man was shirtless, dressed in with only a pair of sack cloth shorts, and sandals, a cloth bucket hat, and with a pair black sunglass, but something caught her "What did you call me?" Sakura said with an angry tone. He began to raise his head and speak "I called you lovely" he said softly. At that moment, she saw his blue eyes, and blond hair. It began to sparkle in the light of sun. She began to feel an emotion she hadn't felt in ages, but before she could reminisce she realized that the guy was hitting on her. "How dare you say those things when my child is here!" Sakura yelled as she punched the stranger across the head. The stranger went flying towards the end of the street, at once Sakura left with Sado. "Mom you scare me" Sado said in a horrified voice. "Good" Sakura said firmly. As they walked Sakura began to look back, but as she turned forward something popped out. "You can't lose me that easily" the stranger said in a joking voice. "Holy shit" Sakura yelled as she jumped back. "Not only are you beautiful, but you are strong, and I love strong women" the stranger said as he began to give thumbs up. "Okay what do you want" Sakura said sternly as she began to move her foot up and down. "How about one date" the man said while smiling at her. "No" Sakura yelled. "How about a half a date" he said with joking voice. "Umm how about no" Sakura yelled. "Okay how about I pay for lunch" the stranger said as he was beginning on his knees. Sakura began to look at her wallet, it was empty. Sakura thought once, but quickly decided. "Sure but you got to pay for the both of us" Sakura said while smiling. "Sure thing" said the stranger. "I follow you" the man said as he went behind Sakura.

The group made it to the Ramen with any troubles. As they entered the stand, they began to order. "We'll have the daily special" Sakura said as he held son. "Okay I think I'll have ten orders of the Miso Pork and another ten orders of the bamboo root ramen" the stranger said while smiling. Sakura and Sado began to look at the stranger with a face filled with shock. As the cook heard the order he began to speak "my gosh I haven't served anyone that much since Naruto was around" the old cook said with a grin in his face. At that instant when he mentioned Naruto something within Sakura made her fill with sadness. When the stranger saw this he began to feel somewhat guilty. "Cheer up beautiful" he said while stuffing his face full of ramen. As Sakura looked him, she began to notice how this guy reminded her of Naruto, his big smile, his eyes, his hair, and his stubbornness. "Thank you, but I forgot to ask you what is you're name" Sakura asked as she began to open her. "I don't have one" the Stranger said. "What, how come you don't have one?" Sakura asked. "Had no use for one" The stranger responded while eating. "Okay, but don't you want one" Sakura insisted. "Umm not at all" he replied. "Well I just give one" Sakura said while smiling. Sakura began to ponder as the blue eyed man stared at her. "Umm I got it, Kaze" She said with a large smile. "Sounds okay" he said with a low tone.

They slowly began to stare into each others eyes, as if they could speak with opening their lips. Even though he was quiet outside, inside he was filled with overwhelming joy, but before they could enjoy the moment, four men appeared. They were fairly large and wore Konoha ninja vest. They moved towards the old cook and began to yell "where is the rent old man?" "I don't have it" the old cook said as he stepped behind his stand. "Well it seems that we got to beat it out of you" the biggest one said, they began to charge the old man their fists, but before they reach him a sudden burst of wind sent them flying on their backs. The stranger began to chant some words "Rasengan" at that moment a large blue orb appeared in his hand began to spin with intensity. The stranger stood above them as they lay on their backs. "You're guys are going to leave this old man alone and go home and take a shower, and then get a girl or slap your monkey, got it" the stranger said as he held the blue orb towards the leader of the of the gang. As the men left, Sakura began to stare in shock. She felt a heavy pain in her heart, and began to fall, but before she fell, she said a name "Naruto".


End file.
